


Before the Storm

by cakeengland



Series: IDVStuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: (kreacher doesnt realize that though), (this time featuring consent), Also the consorts say trans rights, Earthquakes, Love Confessions, Multi, Seer of Light God Tier, Stabbing, Time travel shenanigans (but you expected that), cave-ins, its a homestuck au so the fourth wall is shattered on a constant basis still, more implied/referenced edluca, plague mention, sleeping beauty style kisses, theres some crack shipping between emma and luca but its not serious, they do it for a joke, typical homestuck warnings go here, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: Everyone may have made it into the session safely, but tensions are high as the first players begin to explore the world of SBURB. Not to mention that Eli seems to know far more than the rest of them, garnering suspicion and distrust from certain members of the group. Can the players find a way to unite and win a victory, or was their session doomed from the start?
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Eli Clark | Seer, Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Emily Dyer | Doctor/Emma Woods | Gardener, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Eli Clark | Seer, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Eli Clark | Seer
Series: IDVStuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961686
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. [A2] ???log

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah! Congratulations onto making it all the way through act one. You're going to start exploring lands and meeting consorts and all the fun basic stuff of Homestuck in this act. As you may notice, the first chapter is mega ultra short, so first of all, if you're actually reading this before I manage to post the second chapter, I am impressed with your speed. Second of all, yes, there will be a second chapter posted right away to compensate for the short first chapter.
> 
> As per usual, here is the Pesterchums you will need to know for this act.
> 
> optimisticGardener (OG) - Emma  
> electrifiedInventor (EI) - Luca  
> futureVisionary (FV) - Eli  
> otherworldlyGuide (OG) - Aesop  
> magneticAttraction (MA) - Norton  
> cursedSeeker (CS) - Patricia  
> demonicDisciple (DD) - Ann  
> mourningPhotographer (MP) - Joseph  
> eccentricMasterpiece (EM) - Galatea  
> brokenRegent (BR) - Mary  
> intrepidExplorer (IE) - Kurt  
> sincereLiar (SL) - Kreacher  
> flamingAngel (FA) - Emily  
> exiledMercenary (EM) - Naib

FV: I realized I never bestowed upon you all the knowledge of what Mary’s sprite was.  
FV: She prototyped her poodle, Neige.  
FV: Kreacher prototyped a gold coin to make Queensprite.


	2. [A2] Pesterlog

Aesop: Work on Eli’s home. 

\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has begun pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
OG: Uhm…. Eli….?  
FV: Yes?  
OG: I’ve been working on your house… And since I can see you…  
OG: W… What are you wearing?  
FV: My pajamas.  
OG: P…. Pajamas….?  
OG: Those are…… Strange pajamas… Sorry.. 

Eli: Laugh. 

FV: It’s okay.  
FV: I call them pajamas as a joke.  
FV: They’re my God tier clothes.  
OG: Like… Those classes you told me about…?  
FV: Yes, exactly.  
FV: You learn fast.  
FV: The symbol on these clothes is the Light aspect, since I’m the Seer of Light.  
OG: Don’t you… Have to do something to get those clothes though…?  
FV: I’ve done it already.  
FV: I’ve had my legendary nap.  
OG: What?  
FV: I could give you a deep and profound explanation about the quest bed and God tier, but you wouldn’t understand it right now.  
OG: But legendary nap implies you slept somewhere to get them…  
FV: Aesop, please peruse my last statement again.

Aesop: Give a frustrated sigh because you are curious for once. 

OG: Fine… I won’t ask then.  
FV: You’ll understand someday.  
FV: I’ve foreseen it.  
FV: Your sprite understands.  
OG: He does?  
FV: Your sprite wants to talk to me, doesn’t he?

Aesop: Notice Aesopsprite staring at your laptop. 

OG: Oh- He does…  
OG: I’ll give him my laptop then… 

Aesopsprite: Talk to Eli. 

OG: You’re already ascended?  
FV: Yes.  
OG: That doesn’t make sense with the timeline…  
OG: You can’t have ascended this fast…  
OG: Unless… 

Eli: Smile as you metaphorically watch gears turn in Aesopsprite’s head. 

OG: How have you come back in time? 


	3. [A2] Dialoglog

In a distant timeline, two months in the future (but not too distant)... 

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop_ and _Joseph_ -  
  
Aesop: Joseph…  
Joseph: What do you want?  
Aesop: I… I was just worried about you..  
Joseph: I don’t need your pity.  
Aesop: B-but it's not pity Joseph…  
Aesop: I just want to support you-  
Joseph: Well, I don’t need your support either!  
Aesop: But J-Joseph-  
Aesop: What happened wasn’t your fault… 

Aesop: Try to approach Joseph slowly. 

Joseph: Stay away from me.

Joseph: Draw your blade. 

Aesop: Don’t move from your current position. 

Aesop: W.. What happened to Claude…  
Aesop: I-it wasn’t your fault…  
Aesop: You couldn’t have known that would happen.. L-let me help… Please…  
Joseph: You could’ve.  
Joseph: Aren’t you the Time player?  
Aesop: Joseph… I can’t see the future…  
Aesop: I… I can change past events though… 

Joseph: Back Aesop against a wall with your blade at his throat. 

Joseph: And how do I know this isn’t your fault?  
Joseph: What if this is your vengeance for the incident?  
Aesop: J-Joseph I don’t blame you for that.. Please…  
Aesop: I-I could never do anything to hurt you…  
Joseph: I don’t believe that.  
Joseph: Humans only look out for themselves.  
Joseph: It’s just human nature.

Joseph: Draw your blade back. 

Aesop: T-that’s not true… I can prove it…  
Joseph: Save your breath.

Joseph: Strike Aesop through the heart, but narrowly miss and hit a lung instead. 

Aesop: Give a small smile and reveal your Time-turner Watch. 

Aesop: I’ll save him for you Joseph..  
Aesop: I promise…  
Joseph: What?  
Aesop: I’ll… Make sure he doesn’t die again…  
Joseph: …  
Joseph: Why?  
Aesop: Like I said Joseph… I’d never want to hurt you…  
Aesop: I want to help you…  
Joseph: Why, Aesop.

Aesop: Tilt your head slightly, still smiling. 

Aesop: B… Because Joseph…  
Aesop: I love you… 

Aesop: Activate Time-turner before it is too late to go back. 

Joseph: …


	4. [A2] Spritelog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Minutes in the past (but not many)... 

\- _Aesopsprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Aesop: A… Are you crying…?  
Aesop: What’s wrong…? 

Aesopsprite: Wipe tears from your face and shake your head, looking at the sword in your hands sadly. 

Aesopsprite: I-it’s nothing…  
Aesopsprite: D.. Don’t worry about it.  
Aesop: I… I really doubt that.  
Aesopsprite: It’s a timeline you don’t have to worry about…  
Aesopsprite: H… How about you go check on Eli? You need to make sure the tower is tall enough for the future.  
Aesop: …..  
Aesop: Okay…. 


	5. [A2] Spritelog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _Brookesprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Brookesprite: So do I serve any purpose here except for your eyes?  
Brookesprite: Hoot.  
Eli: I’ve done this before.  
Eli: Sorry girl.  
Brookesprite: As long as you’re successful Eli! :3  
Brookesprite: Do you have any birdseed?

Eli: Give Brookesprite birdseed. 

Brookesprite: Peck peck. 

Brookesprite: Hoot.


	6. [A2] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

FV: But on the topic of time, have you given him the Time-turner yet?  
OG: ….  
OG: Not yet…  
OG: I… I will do that…  
OG: But… Do you know what exactly happened to me…? I’m curious…  
FV: Yes.  
OG: How do you handle all this death yourself?  
FV: …  
FV: I try not to think about it.  
FV: And when I sleep, I’m on Derse… or Prospit, if I feel like making the flight, since my Prospit dreamself was used to ascend.  
FV: So no worries there.  
OG: If you want… I can close the pesterlog… So… Your Aesop doesn’t see this conversation…  
FV: You mean present Aesop.  
FV: Since you’re my Aesop too.  
OG: The.. Non-sprite Aesop then.  
FV: That works.  
FV: Thank you.  
FV: He can’t know about some of these things yet.  
OG: I understand that well….  
OG: I will see you around, Eli…  
  
\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has ceased pestering _futureVisionary_ \- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I'm aware, we don't actually know how dual dreaming works with ascension, so this chapter delves into headcanon land a tiny bit.


	7. [A2] Pesterlog

Months into the future (and also in a different timeline)... 

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _flamingAngel_ -  
  
FV: …  
FA: Eli?  
FV: Emily.  
FA: What’s the matter?  
FV: …  
FV: How is Margaretha?  
FA: I just checked on her.  
FA: From what I can tell, she is doing alright.  
FV: That’s good to hear.  
FV: …  
FV: I spoke with a friend of mine recently… for me anyways.  
FA: A friend?  
FV: Has my Aesop ever talked about his sprite?  
FA: His sprite?  
FA: The one that had a doomed version of himself prototyped?  
FV: That doesn’t narrow it down as much as you’d think in the grand scheme of spacetime, but yes.  
FA: *sighs* Fair enough.  
FA: He has talked about his sprite a couple of times…  
FV: Aesopsprite asked me how I handled seeing all the death I have.  
FA: And what did you tell him?  
FV: …  
FA: So, I take it that you don’t handle it then.  
FV: That’s one way to put it, yes.  
FA: You must have worried the poor sprite if you didn’t give him a response.  
FV: I did give him a response.  
FV: It was just more or less what you said.  
FA: My point of his worry still remains.  
FV: That’s why I’m here.  
FV: I… think I need to be tested for PTSD and depression.  
FV: I didn’t even think about it until now.  
FV: You can imagine my thoughts were preoccupied with the hundreds upon hundreds of timelines.  
FA: Ah, understandable…  
FA: I couldn’t comprehend so much death and so many lives plaguing one’s mind all at once…  
FA: And with the fact you said you haven’t been properly coping with it either, it has probably left immense damage on your psyche.  
FA: So I’m sure there is definite potential of you having both.  
FV: Oh, joy.  
FV: So, what do I do about it?  
FA: Practice proper coping mechanisms, talk about it.  
FA: Actually _comprehend_ the trauma.  
FV: Emily, I don’t know how to do that.  
FV: I’ve been repressing it for…  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: Several years?  
FV: Adding up all the timelines.  
FA: A good way to comprehend it is to talk about it Eli.  
FA: Or write it down somewhere.  
FV: I don’t want to turn one of our friends into a therapist, so I guess I’ll write it down.  
FA: You don’t have to just talk to _one_ person Eli.  
FA: We’re all here for you.  
FV: You think I would’ve learned this by now.  
FA: Yes, I would think that.  
FA: But also not surprising with how many times you’ve had to relive things, so you may have mentally isolated yourself out of habit.  
FV: I still have one more session to oversee.  
FV: If you don’t count the sessions that are null no matter what the players do.  
FA: Ah, so… Journals would be best then.   
FV: I’ll have Brookesprite remind me.  
FV: How is your girlfriend?  
FA: Emma is well, she has been staying with me since you all got here.  
FV: Good to hear it.  
FV: I’m going to contact my boyfriends.  
FV: I deserve some relaxation before throwing myself from the frying pan into the fire.  
FV: At least in the present.  
FA: Breaks are important, so I won’t keep you from that.  
FV: Farewell.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _flamingAngel_ \- 


	8. [A2] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Many hours ago (but actually more like one, and back in the original timeline)... 

\- _electrifiedInventor_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
EI: Holy shit my allergies are going OFF just looking at this.  
OG: Huh? Are you talking about my land?  
OG: I think it's nice :(  
EI: But that's so many rosessssss.  
OG: That’s what makes it so prettyyyyyy.  
EI: But my allergiesssssss.  
OG: Then you don’t gotta loooooook.  
EI: But I’m meant to be helping youuuuu.  
OG: Focus on my house theeeeen.  
EI: But you’re the first one in a land and I’m curioussssssss.  
OG: Then wear a mask sillyyyyyyy.  
EI: :(  
EI: So does this floral hellscape have a name?  
OG: Oh! I heard it called the “Land of Roses and Beauty!”  
EI: Roses, check.  
EI: Beauty… is in the eye of the beholder.  
OG: Wow  
EI: *gasp*  
EI: Is that a broken heart I see?  
EI: I’ve rubbed off on you!  
EI: Now we can get married and have broken heart babies! /s  
OG: A fake tax benefit marriage where we live with another tax benefit couple that’s our actual s/os!  
OG: Since I’m pretty sure we’re both gay!  
OG: But still a better marriage than Kreacher trying to marry me.  
OG: *shudders*  
EI: Oh god  
EI: If you need me to marry you just to save you from Kreacher I will.  
EI: Since Edgar’s dead. :/  
OG: I appreciate your sacrifice Luca, especially since Emily’s gone too.. Well… You know what I mean.  
EI: *priest voice* Do you, Emma Woods, take Luca Balsa to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
OG: *giggles* I do!  
EI: *priest voice* And do you, Luca Balsa, take Emma Woods to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
EI: I do!  
EI: *priest voice* Then I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
EI: *priest voice* You may now fistbump the bride.  
EI: *holds fist out*  
OG: *fist bumps*  
EI: I guess now we need to hurry up and make tax benefit babies.  
OG: We can adopt some of my consorts! :0  
OG: Oh! And yours too of course!  
EI: Whatever the funky little dudes end up being.  
EI: Although come to think of it you’ll be making some cute little slime babies.  
OG: Slime babies? :0  
EI: Yeah, like ectobiology ‘n stuff.  
OG: This is new to me-  
EI: Since you’re the first into the session you’ll get to play with this cute little science called ectobiology!  
EI: You press some buttons and boom.  
EI: Babies.  
OG: :0  
OG: Oh gosh, I haven’t worked much with kids before!  
OG: This will be interesting!  
EI: It’ll be babies of alllllll the session players!  
OG: !!!  
OG: That’s going to be so cute!!  
EI: Baby Kreacher.  
OG: He did nothing wrong as a baby :(  
EI: Yeah, but the slime babies grow up to be us today.  
OG: Still- I can’t be mean to a baby :((  
EI: What if he starts trying to steal candy from the other babies?  
OG: Then he goes in the timeout corner like all naughty babies do!  
EI: Did past Emma put you in the timeout corner when you were a slime baby-  
OG: We’ll see when I make the slime babies!  
EI: Does this make you your own slime mom?  
OG: I think it's more of a slime guardian? No idea-  
EI: Holy shit did I marry my slime guardian.  
OG: Oh well! We’re both gay anyways!  
EI: Anyway uhhhhh.  
EI: Any sign of LORAB’s consorts?  
OG: *squints out to look upon the horizon* I thiiiiink I see a place where some might live!  
EI: Onwards my valiant wife!

Luca: Lose your shit laughing. 

Emma: Have a giggle-fit yourself. 

OG: Of course, my genius husband!  
EI: Oh my god this is so stupid.  
OG: Do you regret our marriage, Luca-bear? :(  
EI: Of course not Emma-bee!  
OG: *giggles*  
EI: I want to give you tax benefit cuddles and cook you tax benefit breakfasts and cuddle you tax benefit-ily for the rest of our tax benefit lives!  
OG: I hope to treat you just as well!

Eli: O_O 

Eli: Hit Luca with something. 

EI: Ow!  
OG: :0  
EI: Eli just hit me with a circuit, the jerk :/  
OG: He hit you on our wedding day? How cruel :(  
EI: Yeah, god, does he have no respect for the sanctity of marriage between a WAN and MOMAN?  
OG: An absolute bully 

Eli: Make the authors switch to something else. You can’t take this anymore. 


	9. [A2] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

In the present... 

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _eccentricMasterpiece_ -  
  
FV: How do I unequip meta-narrative powers?  
EM: I don’t think you can :(  
FV: *sigh*  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _eccentricMasterpiece_ \- 


	10. [A2] I GOT MARRIED!!!

\- _optimisticGardener_ opened a group memo on board _I GOT MARRIED!!!_ -  
  
OG: Soooo, in light of world-ending events, I bear good news!  
EM: :0????  
CS: You got married?  
OG: At the loss of those we love, Luca proposed to me u_u  
EI: :3  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
OG: Oh.. Bye Joseph…  
FV: :3  
OG: Hi Eli...  
FV: I think I’m going to leave too.  
FV: Seeing this conversation once was enough.  
OG: Oh, okay…  
FV: Happy marriage, but leave room for Jesus.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
OG: u_u  
OG: Thanks Eli  
SL: Emma!!!  
SL: Y-You married this i-idiot???  
EI: u_u  
OG: He’s not an idiot! >:0  
EI: No no no.  
EI: I’m an idiot.  
EI: An absolute chum.  
EI: Booboo the fool.  
EI: Just a tiny little gremlin man.  
EI: Braincells? Don’t know ‘er.  
OG: Lucaaaa- I can and will find my second gate just to stop you from depreciating- Even if it's joking!  
BR: Emma’s right dear.  
EI: :/  
EM: I honestly forgot Kreacher was here.  
SL: W-Well I forgot about you!  
SL: Sculptures for brains!!!  
EM: Well, sculptures take time and effort, so thank you!  
SL: W-Whatever!  
SL: You’ll see my darling Emma, you made a mistake…!  
  
\- _sincereLiar_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
DD: Correct me if I’m wrong.  
DD: But do you not both prefer your own gender?  
EI: Lmaoooooo yeah.  
OG: It’s a tax benefit marriage!  
OG: We’re planning on living with another tax benefit couple someday, and those two turn out to be our actual future s/os u_u  
CS: Who else is there aside from those in this session?  
OG: Isn’t Aesop going to marry one of the guys from this session?  
OG: I-  
EM: *giggles*  
EM: If not, it can be Pygmalion and I! I support this kind of arrangement :)  
OG: You’re a treasure Galatea<3  
EI: Oh yeah sure I guess I can kiss a sculpture.  
EM: I also prefer girls, but I like to think Pygmalion is an attractive guy!  
EM: Very sweet too!  
EI: Pygmalion better pucker up then TAT  
EM: I’ll set up a time for you to meet him then!  
EI: Mwah mwah, thanks Gally <3  
MA: I don’t look at my computer for _ten minutes_ and this happens.  
EI: Hi Norton!  
EI: Emma and I are married.  
OG: It’s a tax benefit marriage to save me from Kreacher  
IE: When isn’t there a tax benefits marriage going on in this group?  
OG: Fair!  
EM: Ems, I think you killed Aesop accidentally! :0  
IE: That’s the eighteenth time this week he’s died.  
IE: Let the man live, guys.  
EI: Is he tax benefit-but-not-actually marrying Norton or Joseph though?  
EI: Or Eli.  
EI: Naib’s dead.  
OG: I’m not dead- I-  
OG: I-  
OG: Oh, I did kill him! D:  
MA: I can’t look away for even a second without hell breaking loose-  
EI: Are you actually trying to play the game Norton?  
MA: Yes.  
EI: Lmaooooo what a loser.  
EI: Everyone knows the point of SBURB is to sit around chatting in memos and generally making no fucking sense all day.  
DD: Oh dear, I missed a lot of text.  
MA: This memo gets worse with every message sent in it.  
EM: Norton or Aesop haven’t answered the tax-benefit marriage question yet!  
CS: Ann and I have also been trying to play.  
IE: I’m betting Norton and Aesop are gonna get married.  
IE: Not for tax benefits, though.  
  
\- _Future futureVisionary_ has responded to the memo -  
  
IE: What the fuck.  
FFV: :)  
EM: Hehe- Future futureVisionary-  
IE: I’m going back to trying to figure this game out.  
  
\- _intrepidExplorer_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
FFV: Thank you Galatea.  
EM: uwu *sparkles*  
FFV: Emma, as team leader, perhaps you should take this time to check up on the… eight of us who are still here?  
FFV: Seven, if you do not include myself, as I am from tomorrow.  
OG: Ohhhh- Good idea!  
OG: How are things going you guys? :0  
EI: Well I married a very pretty gardener lady for tax benefits.  
EI: That’s it.  
FFV: Am I allowed to respond to the question, Emma?  
OG: Well, how did things go yesterday for you ~Future~ Eli?  
FFV: Things proceeded smoothly.  
FFV: I got most of my quest done before deciding to finish it today and attend to some other matters.  
OG: ???? How…???  
FFV: Hmm?  
OG: I’ve only made some progress… How have you made so much progress?  
FFV: I already knew the solution to my quest.  
MA: What do you mean you already knew?  
FFV: Like I said, I already knew.  
FFV: I have acquired previous knowledge of the actions I must take.  
FFV: Sources have informed me what the future holds for me?  
MA: … My brain hurts.  
MA: Again.  
OG: My head hurts too Norton...  
FFV: I plan to speak to my denizen by the end of the evening for guidance on how to proceed.  
FFV: Oh, speaking of, I’m getting close.  
FFV: I will see you all tomorrow, but by then I’ll be past me, so technically I am seeing you in the past.  
  
\- _Future futureVisionary_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
MA: I’ve decided I hate it here.  
OG: Fair…  
OG: I’m almost at my second gate by the way…  
OG: I guess that means I can visit you sometime…?  
BR: Ah, this is a good time to bring the topic back around to the little embalmer and prospector’s relationship.  
MA: Why are you all so obsessed with our relationship- I-  
OG: I don’t know why they are either- I’m just going to go to the gate-  
BR: Oh, you silly geese, do you truly not realize?  
OG ????  
MA: … What?  
BR: Oh dearie me, I truly pity the both of you!  
EI: What Her Majesty said.  
CS: I do think it’s rather obvious.  
OG W-what’s obvious? There’s nothing obvious here….  
BR: Tsk tsk!  
BR: You two ought to keep up with the times.  
BR: Is it perhaps the barrier of a text client keeping you two darlings from recognizing your feelings?  
OG: D-don’t know what you mean- And I’m about to see Norton anyways…  
MA: I also don’t know what you mean-  
MA: But Aesop, I’ll be awaiting your arrival-  
BR: Hurry along dear.  
OG: S… See you soon Norton-  
  
\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
EI: And then there were seven, guess we’re the coolkid squad now.  
EM: I thought it was obvious you two liked each other! :0  
MA: I- wh-   
MA: Where did you get that idea?  
BR: Oh, darling...  
EM: Well you always help calm Aesop down for one!  
EM: Aaand you were trusted to be his server player! That’s trusting you with his life after all!  
EI: Like they said.  
EI: O-B-V-I-O-U-S.  
  
\- _Future otherworldlyGuide_ has responded to the memo -  
  
FOG: Oh…. It’s this conversation-  
MA: ??????  
  
\- _Future otherworldlyGuide_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
EI: Any other future selves wanna say hi???  
  
\- _Future optimisticGardener_ has started responding to the memo -  
  
FOG: Hello!!!!!  
MA: _Why are there more-_  
FOG: Well Luca asked!  
  
\- _Future magneticAttraction_ has started responding to the memo -  
  
FMA: Hey.  
MA: _Why._  
EM: !!! :0  
FMA: We’re about to go fight the final boss, but I wanted to say something to past me really quickly.  
BR: One moment.  
BR: You’re about to fight the final boss?  
FOG: Yep! From my point of view, we’re already fighting! So! I’ll be slow!  
BR: But future Eli said he was from tomorrow.  
FOG: There’s a lot of future points of time Mary!  
FMA: There’s way too many.   
MA: _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_  
EI: Hehe.  
EI: I didn’t know Norton was into Fullmetal Alchemist.  
EM: Wouldn’t his magnets just stick to the guy’s metal arm?  
MA: My brain hurts so god damn much-  
FMA: Oh, right, before past me loses his mind.  
FMA: Norton, do everyone a favor and ask Eli and Aesop out soon.  
FMA: You have feelings for them, you’re just dense.  
FMA: Aaaand Future Luca’s shouting at me.  
FMA: I’ll be leaving now.  
  
\- _Future magneticAttraction_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
MA: _What the fuck._  
  
\- _Future futureVisionary_ has responded to the memo -  
  
FFV: My lovely ~Boyfriend~ has a point.  
  
\- _Future futureVisionary_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
MA: _What. The fuck._

Aesop: Gently poke Norton to get his attention. 

Norton: Nearly drop your phone. 


	11. [A2] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Aesop: Um…. Norton…?  
Norton: Wh- hey!  
Aesop: Y.. You were really staring at your phone… What happened in the memo…?  
Norton: Nothing, nothing! Just… everyone being chaotic.  
Aesop: Y… Yeah they were…  
Aesop: I wonder what everyone talked about when I closed it….  
Norton: It’s… just a lot of bullshit.  
Norton: The usual.

Aesop: Unknowingly tilt your head slightly in a way Norton will find cute. 

Aesop: Th… That does tend to be the normal… 

Norton: Gay panic. 

Norton: Y… Yeah.  
Norton: So, uh… welcome to my land.  
Norton: That the authors totally named.  
Norton: And know things about.  
Aesop: Oh… It seems interesting.  
Aesop: Are those… Porcupines…?  
Norton: Oh, yeah, they are.   
Norton: They’re pretty chill.  
Norton: I’m… still getting used to them.

Earthquake: Happens. 

Norton: Tackle Aesop to the ground out of pure instinct. 

Aesop: Be tackled. 

Aesop: Wh-  
Aesop: N-Norton…??  
Norton: S… Sorry.

Norton: Get up. 

Norton: Also, help Aesop up. 

Norton: Um… force of habit.

Aesop: Be internally concerned. 

Aesop: I… It’s alright..  
Aesop: W… Were you trying to protect me..?  
Norton: Yeah…

Aesop: Lower mask in an act of sincerity, and give him a small smile. 

Aesop: Then it's nothing to worry about….  
Aesop: Thank you for trying to protect me.. 

Norton: Have another gay moment, we’ll wait. 

Porcupine: Approach the two gays. 

Norton: Um… of course.

Norton: Notice the porcupine. 

Norton: Oh, this is one of my consorts.

Porcupine: Wave a little paw. 

Aesop: Give a little wave back, and put your mask back on, because of anxiety. 

Porcupine: Hello stranger! Welcome to the mining expeditions of LOCAW!  
Norton: Aesop, meet Tessa, Tessa, Aesop.  
Tessa: I’m a guy.  
Norton: We’ve discussed this multiple times.  
Norton: You told me your name was Tessa.  
Tessa: That was when I was a girl.  
Norton: None of you update me on these things-  
Norton: What would you prefer to be called now?  
Tessa: Nor…  
Tessa: ...sop.

Norton: Have another gay moment. 

Norton: We’ll wait. 

Aesop: Keep having your own gay moment. 

Norsop: My name is Norsop.  
Norsop: I’m the head of LOCAW’S mining expeditions.  
Norton: Y… Yeah.  
Norton: I work closely with him.  
Aesop: N… Nice to meet you then…. 

Aesop: Try not to have a social anxiety spike because of a consort. 

Norton: Nor… sop, could you give us a moment alone?  
Norsop: Yes, of course.  
Norsop: I need to assess if there were casualties in the latest earthquake.

Norsop: Wander off. 

Norton: Panic over Norsop’s words. 

Aesop: Notice the panic and pull yourself out of your own panic. 

Aesop: Norton…?  
Norton: I’m… fine. It’s fine.  
Norton: Uh… here, let me just, uh… show you around.

Aesop: Remember what Eli said about Rogues. 

Aesop: A… Alright. 

Norton: Show Aesop around your land. 

Aesop: Continue to have many gay moments internally and be thankful you wear a mask. 

Another earthquake: :) 

Norton: Tackle Aesop again, but a little softer this time somehow. 

Aesop: Have increased gay moment because closeness. 

Norton and Aesop: Eye contact. 

Peacocksprite: Appear. 

Peacocksprite: Hey Norton  
Peacocksprite: So sorry to interrupt your gay moment  
Peacocksprite: But  
Peacocksprite: Have you figured out your quest yet  
Peacocksprite: So we can  
Peacocksprite: You know  
Peacocksprite: Leave this BORING, DULL PLANET?

Peacocksprite: Scream in Norton’s ear in bird. 

Norton: Collapse on to Aesop. 

Aesop: Uhm-  
Norton: Sorry, sorry, um-

Norton: Get the fuck up. 

Norton: I’m still working on it, but… I assume it has to do with the earthquakes.  
Norton: I just need to find the source.

Peacocksprite: Scream in agitation. 

Peacocksprite: Okay listen up!   
Peacocksprite: What’s your land called?   
Norton: The Land of Connections and Wakefulness.   
Peacocksprite: The second word is your quest word!   
Peacocksprite: What do you think is the source of the earthquakes with that in mind, dumbass?   
Norton: Something I need to wake up.    
Peacocksprite: Ding ding ding!   
Peacocksprite: You’re less stupid than I thought!   
Peacocksprite: But only marginally!   
Peacocksprite: And do you know who might KNOW what needs to be woken up?   
Norton: The consorts.   
Peacocksprite: A bloody fucking genius, I tell you.   
Peacocksprite: Now if you DON’T MIND.   
Peacocksprite: I’m getting the fuck out of here and going to Emma’s planet, because it’s NICE and PRETTY there.   
Peacocksprite: And not like this barren HELLHOLE.

Peacocksprite: Steal the pendant and LEAVE. 

Norton: Sigh. 

Norton: Alright.

Aesop: Still be on the ground, comprehending the last gay moment. 

Norton: Go help Aesop up. 

Aesop: S-sorry… I was just in my own head there…  
Norton: No, no… it’s alright.   
Norton: Are you alright?  
Aesop: Y-Yeah… I’m alright…  
Y’all have been talking for way too long, finish this up.  
ask him out! ask him out! 

Norton: Feel compelled to talk about feelings. 

Norton: Um… that’s good.  
Norton: I’m glad.  
Norton: I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.  
Aesop: I… Appreciate that…  
Norton: Actually…  
Norton: In that memo…  
Norton: My future self told me something.  
Aesop: Your future self did…?  
Norton: Yeah…  
Norton: He… brought up something about us in particular.

Aesop: Internally gay yell in lowercase. 

Aesop: W… Which was…?  
Norton: Um… well.  
Norton: He mentioned that we…  
Norton: Get together. 

Norton: Show Aesop the memo. 

Aesop: Comprehend. 

Aesop: I- You- We- 

Aesop: Be noticeably red despite the mask. 

Norton: Y… yeah.  
Norton: And for some reason I felt compelled to talk about this-  
Norton: So… um… yeah.  
Aesop: Y… You like me romantically…?  
Norton: Yeah…  
Aesop: I-  
Aesop: Uh-  
Aesop: I uhm- L.. Like you like that too… 

Norton: Fluster. Go red. Be a speechless idiot. 


	12. [A2] Spritelog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Peacocksprite: Appear on Emma’s planet. 

\- _Peacocksprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Peacocksprite: Hey, gardener girl.  
Peacocksprite: I live here now.  
Emma: Oh, okay!  
Peacocksprite: Norton’s planet is a barren hellhole.  
Peacocksprite: 0/10, do not recommend.

Peacocksprite: Screech in frustration from thinking about it and shake out your tail. 

Emma: Huh? Really?  
Peacocksprite: All cliffs and caves and ugliness.  
Peacocksprite: It’s terrible, I tell you.  
Peacocksprite: TERRIBLE!  
Peacocksprite: Do I LOOK like I belong in dusty caves, Page of Hope?  
Emma: Not really-  
Emma: I’ve heard about people seeing peacocks at fancy gardens and such though!

Peacocksprite: Take an immediate liking to the Page of Hope. 

Peacocksprite: Exactly! You’re much smarter than that dumb Rogue!  
Peacocksprite: That’s why I’m here.  
Emma: Well, you’re welcome to stick around then!  
Peacocksprite: I would’ve done it with or without your permission.  
Peacocksprite: So, how’s the situation here?  
Emma: I’ve been talking to what I’ve learned to be called “consorts” about what issues might be going on!  
And crying over Emily, but that’s neither here nor there.  
Peacocksprite: See, the Rogue wasn’t even that smart!  
Peacocksprite: I like you, Page, so I’m gonna let you in on a little secret.  
Emma: Oh? What is it?  
Peacocksprite: That second word of your land’s name – that’s your quest word.   
Emma: The Land of Roses and Beauty… So it’s involving the beauty of my land…?  
Peacocksprite: Well shit, I assume so!  
Emma: I’ll ask about that then! :D  
Peacocksprite: It doesn’t sound very protector-y or anything at least.  
Peacocksprite: And I’d rule out it being about your land’s governance.  
Peacocksprite: So shit, I guess you either have to create something or bring back something that’s missing.  
Emma: Ooooh-  
Emma: I understand then- I’ll flag down the nearest consort and ask!  
Peacocksprite: Oh, I like you so much.

Peacocksprite: Caw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Peacocksprite is actually trans. As you probably know, peacocks are male peafowls, but Peacocksprite uses she/her pronouns.


	13. [A2] Spritelog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

At least an hour into the past… 

\- _Emilysprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Emilysprite: Wh…  
Emma: E… Emily..?  
Emilysprite: Emma?

Emma: Immediately start tearing up. 

Emilysprite: Don’t cry, Emma, I’m here.

Emilysprite: Pull Emma into a hug. 

Emma: Cling to her, you’re crying now. 

Emma: Emily-

Emilysprite: Pet Emma’s hair soothingly. 

Emilysprite: It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s alright.

Emma: Emotionally blubber over what’s happened. 

Emilysprite: Brush her hair from her eyes and whisper words of reassurance. 

Luca: Politely avert your gaze. 

Emilysprite: I’m not going anywhere, Emma.  
Emma: I d-don’t want to lose you… Please….

Emilysprite: Hold Emma a bit closer. 

Emilysprite: You won’t lose me again.   
Emilysprite: I promise you this, Emma.


	14. [A2] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _electrifiedInventor_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
EI: Hey so uh I’m not looking but like  
EI: You gonna kiss her????  
OG: I- ajsdgasjfagshjdags  
OG: Lucaaa-  
EI: I’m just saying!!!!  
OG: I’m not kissing her until after I start dating her!!  
EI: So you DO want to date her?  
OG: That’s only if she wants to!  
EI: And if she does?  
OG: Well, then shit!  
OG: I’ll smooch her with consent after a date!  
EI: Well you gotta win the game then, chop chop!  
EI: Ask her for some spritely wisdom!  
OG: *salutes* Yessir!  
  
\- _electrifiedInventor_ has ceased pestering _optimisticGardener_ \- 


	15. [A2] Command List

Minutes into the future (but not too many)... 

Kreacher: Wake up to some weirdo freak about to stab you. 

Kreacher: Scream. 

Jack Noir: Wave your knife threateningly to get him to shut up. You can’t have anyone find out you’re stabbing one of the Derse dreamers, that means witnesses you’d need to take out, and the Queen wants this shit to be under wraps, much to your stabby chagrin. 

Kreacher: Start panic-blubbering a mess of "don't hurt me" and "I'll do anything." 

Jack Noir: Point your knife closer, ask what he can even do for you. You’ve heard this song and dance once too often. 

Kreacher: Panickedly try to explain that you’re a skilled thief so if he needs any shit stolen, you can do that. 

Jack Noir: Tell him to prove it, while still being threatening with your knife. Man, you love this knife. 

Kreacher: In a moment of panic-fueled adrenaline, steal the knife somehow. 

Jack Noir: Have a moment over your knife being stolen. 

Kreacher: Wave the knife back at him amongst some incomprehensible blubbering. 

Jack Noir: Squint at him and take the knife back easily. Tell him you like the cut of his jib, but if he doesn’t keep his end of this bargain, you’ll cut his jib. 

Kreacher: Demand compensation for stealing shit for this freak even though you’re really not in any position to do so, are you? 

Jack Noir: Offer insider information on the Queen, he’s a Derse dreamer right? Knowing how to get to her is the good shit. Still point your knife, but not as close. 

Kreacher: Blatantly say you have no idea what the words he just said mean or why they’re useful to you. 

Jack Noir: Call him a dumbass. Tell him to talk to his fucking teammates to learn this shit. 

Kreacher: Call _him_ a dumbass, and tell him that your teammates are all stupid except for the angelic Emma. 

Jack Noir: Then fucking tell her the info if she’s so angelic. 

Kreacher: Ask him if telling her the info will win her favor. 

Jack Noir: Fuck if he knows, but this shit will help the session players, so it will definitely help. 

Kreacher: Immediately agree to the terms at the prospect of helping Emma. 

Jack Noir: Slowly nod while still pointing your knife, you tell him you’ll give him info when he steals shit for you. So he best get stealing, or you’ll be stabbing. 


	16. [A2] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/5 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update. <3

Around this time (but probably still a bit in the past)... 

\- _cursedSeeker_ has begun pestering _demonicDisciple_ -  
  
CS: Ann?  
CS: I’m about to enter the third gate.  
CS: Are you on your planet?  
DD: Yes, I am.  
CS: I’ll join you soon then.  
CS: What’s it like there?  
DD: I’ve seen wonderful stained glass art around… I believe it depicts my quest.  
CS: Oh! That is quite helpful.  
CS: What is your quest then?  
DD: There is a plague among the consorts and I must find a cure.  
CS: That sounds straightforward, but nevertheless complicated.  
CS: Does the stained glass art provide any hints as to where you may find such a cure?  
DD: I do believe there are hints, but I will need to learn more about the land to even understand what they mean.  
CS: Shall I join you now?  
DD: You are welcome to join me.  
DD: Though I do warn you that the consorts’ eyes could be... Unsettling... If not used to them.  
CS: What do you mean?  
DD: Their scleras…. Are black and their eyes almost glow…

Ann: Hold back that they remind you of your own eyes. 

CS: Oh, that doesn’t bother me.  
DD: That is… Good to know.  
DD: You are… Definitely welcome here then.  
CS: I will be right there.  
  
\- _cursedSeeker_ has ceased pestering _demonicDisciple_ \- 


	17. [A2] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/5 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- Dialoglog between _Patricia_ and _Ann_ -  
  
Patricia: Ann!  
Ann: Hm? Patricia?

Ann: Turn to look towards Patricia’s voice. 

Patricia: Smile and wave. 

Patricia: Hello Ann.

Ann: Shyly wave back and approach. 

Ann: It is good to meet you in person, Patricia.  
Patricia: Likewise.  
Patricia: I must say, you are a lot taller than I imagined!

Patricia: Giggle. 

Ann: Give a small smile. 

Ann: I always tend to be taller than people expect it seems…  
Patricia: Or perhaps I am simply smaller than I thought!

Patricia: Notice Ann's eyes. 

Patricia: Oh! Do your consorts have eyes like you?  
Ann: Yes… To them I am seen as normal..  
Ann: Which is… New.

Patricia: Tilt your head. 

Patricia: I don't see why you wouldn't be normal.  
Patricia: Your eyes are fascinating.  
Patricia: Were you born like this?  
Ann: No, but I have had my eyes like this most of my life because of a sickness I had when I was younger.  
Patricia: Oh, then safe to assume the sickness attacked and mutated your genetic code?  
Ann: That seems likely…  
Patricia: My mother told me a bit about such sicknesses.  
Patricia: That is, the one who raised me.  
Ann: Ah, no one I knew back in my old town had known anything about such sicknesses.  
Patricia: That's unfortunate.  
Patricia: Yes, mother was quite pedantic about teaching me the difference between "supernatural" and "supernatural-looking science."  
Ann: A wise woman to do so, since my town thought I was a supernatural curse with what happened around the time my eyes changed..

Patricia: Be unable to help yourself from laughing. 

Patricia: Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.  
Patricia: In the rare cases a curse manifests a physical marker, it is far more subtle.  
Patricia: As an enchantress with a curse of my own to deal with, I know this well.  
Ann: Oh how I wish I met you earlier then.  
Patricia: The sentiment is mutual, you seem like a lovely woman.  
Ann: You are the first to think so from my perspective.  
Ann: But shall I show you around the land?  
Patricia: Absolutely, I am quite curious.


	18. [A2] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/5 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _electrifiedInventor_ has begun pestering _eccentricMasterpiece_ -  
  
EI: Has the froggening begun?  
EM: *giggles* There are quite a few frogs, so yes!  
EI: Any  
EI: You know  
EI: *whispers* Universe frogs?  
EM: Not yet, but we’re on our way there!  
EI: So like  
EI: What do I gotta do?  
EI: I got a point to prove to Eli.  
EM: You’re supposed to assist me in finding the right frogs for breeding!  
EI: Oh shit man  
EI: That sounds cool, how do I do that?  
EM: Welllll, preferably you have to get to my land somehow, and we have to use the equipment made for this.  
EI: Sooooo in other words I gotta get to my fifteenth gate?  
EM: Well you could always find a way to fly over too, but gates also work!  
EI: Oh shit I could fly?  
EI: See, this is the shit Eli doesn’t tell me.  
EM: He likes being mysterious to cope.  
EM: But yeah! You could alchemize something to help you fly over, or if your dreamself wakes up, you could use your dreamself to fly over :D  
EI: Time to stop fucking around with Emma’s house and check out the alchemiter then!  
EI: See you soon Gal-Gal!  
  
\- _electrifiedInventor_ has ceased pestering _eccentricMasterpiece_ -  
  
EM: See you Lu-Lu!


	19. [A2] Spritelog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 4/5 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update. <3

Hours in the past, but not many... 

\- _Aesopsprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Aesopsprite: Aesop…  
Aesop: Huh…?  
Aesopsprite: May I have that…?

Aesopsprite: Point to the necklace that reins you in as a sprite. 

Aesopsprite: Th… That… I need it so I can do what I came back for…

Aesop: Choose not to question this and hand it to him. 

Aesop: Might you…. Tell me sometime…?  
Aesopsprite: ……  
Aesopsprite: M… Maybe…  
Aesopsprite: Not now though… I… It’s too soon…  
Aesop: A… Alright. 

Aesopsprite: Abscond. 


	20. [A2] Command List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 6/6 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update. <3

Hours in the past, but not many... 

Jack Noir: Do more recon against a different Derse dreamer with your knife. 

Mary: Wake up on Derse to a weird guy trying to stab you. 

Mary: Suplex him out the window of your tower. 

Jack Noir: Stab your knife into an outside wall so you don’t fucking d i e. 

Mary: Lean out the window and peer down at him, and ask if his mother ever taught him not to attack nobility. 

Jack Noir: Blankly stare at her and remember how much you fucking hate the Black Queen. 

Jack Noir: Flip her off and tell her you don’t want to deal with the shit of any nobility. 

Mary: Tell him he’s a very rude young man and his mother would be disappointed in him. 

Jack Noir: Tell her that your mother _taught_ you to stab. 

Mary: Gasp, and go on a rant about how his family is in need of some serious intervention. 

Jack Noir: Blankly watch as you are still hanging onto the outside wall with your knife. 

Mary: Yank the strange, rude man up, confiscate his knife, and tie him to a chair. 

Jack Noir: Hate it here. 

Mary: Dress the little man up in a dapper suit. 

Jack Noir: Mutter curses to yourself about nobility always making you fucking dress up. 

Mary: Scold him for his potty mouth. 

Jack Noir: Say fuck again. 

Mary: Ask him if he wants soap in his mouth. 

Jack Noir: Say you preferred the sobbing petty thief to this situation right now. 

Mary: Ask what Kreacher said to him. 

Jack Noir: Tell her you made a deal with him. 

Mary: Ask what the deal is. 

Jack Noir: Say he steals shit for you, and you give him intel on the Black Queen to impress whoever the fuck “Emma” is. 

Mary: Cringe and explain the whole deal with Kreacher and Emma. 

Jack Noir: Say you wish you stabbed him sooner. 

Mary: Decide there’s hope for this stabby little man, and tell him you’ve decided to be his new mother. 

Jack Noir: Tiredly accept your fate and ask for your knife back, you don’t want the Queen to get sus of you. 

Mary: Say that he will get his knife back if he’s a well-behaved young man. 

Jack Noir: Scowl but don’t disobey, you want your fucking knife back. 

Mary: Give him a little tophat for good measure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is so delayed because I bought Hades a few days ago and now it owns my soul.


	21. [A2] THE CUTE LITTLE DERSITE

\- _brokenRegent_ opened a group memo on board _THE CUTE LITTLE DERSITE_ -  
  
BR: I seem to have adopted a cute little Dersite!  
BR: He is a strange, stabby fellow, but he looks rather dapper in a suit and a tophat.  
EM: Oooh-  
EM: What’s he look like? :0  
OG: A Dersite? 0:  
BR: He is a little black fellow with a very round face.  
BR: And he is one of the inhabitants of Derse, Emma dear.  
BR: He tried to stab me, but I suplexed him out the window.  
OG: Oh no to the stabbing part, but I’m glad you’re alright!  
OG: The Prospitians would never do something like that though! :(  
EM: Mhm! They’re super friendly, just a bit anxious.  
BR: His name is Jack Noir, and he has quite the potty mouth.  
BR: But a little time with Miss Mary should clean his act up!  
MP: I pity the man.  
BR: Now don’t be like that Joseph!  
OG: J… Jack Noir…?  
BR: That is indeed what he calls himself.  
OG: Oh… I’ve met him before…  
OG: He tried to stab me too..  
EM: What happened? :00  
OG: I… I exercised self-defense… With my scalpel….  
OG: H… He just angrily stared at me and left after realizing he couldn’t get me…  
BR: Oh my, it seems I will have to have many talks with little Noir about not trying to stab my friends!

Mary: Scold Jack Noir for trying to stab Aesop. 

Jack Noir: Scowl. 

MP: Mary, are you sure it wouldn’t be better off to just kill the creature?  
BR: Absolutely not Joseph!  
BR: I cannot believe you would suggest such a detestable course of action!  
EM: Well I’m not surprised if Aesop’s involved!  
FV: I cannot say I am either.  
FV: He hasn’t found my Derse dreamself yet it appears, not that it would particularly matter if he did.  
EI: Oh! He’s stabbed me before!  
EI: I kept the knife though :)  
CS: Are you alright?  
EI: Ehhh, I patched myself up alright.

Mary: Scold Jack Noir again and give him a bonk on the head. 

Jack Noir: Mutter curses under your breath. 

Mary: Threaten to wash his mouth with soap again. 

Jack Noir: Scowl angrily, but not do anything because you are basically on a baby leash now. 

BR: He is a difficult little child, isn’t he?  
OG: H… He is difficult…  
OG: After that.. I hid my dreamself though.. Since our towers aren’t really the safest place for us on Derse…  
FV: Has someone taken the liberty of trying to wake up Joseph then?  
MP: What?  
OG: H… He is a Derse dreamer…  
OG: I.. Could always try and help..  
MP: Could someone please explain this?  
EM: Your dreamself is like a second life in SBURB!  
EM: I’ve had my dreamself awake for quite some time before the game! :)  
FV: As long as your dreamself is alive, your real self can be resurrected if you die as well.  
OG: I… I see why the Dersites are so…. Stabby now….  
FV: The method of resurrection is a kiss.

Eli: Think about how many times you’ve kissed your friends' corpses by now. 

OG: W-What??  
FV: As long as the dreamself is alive, you can revive somebody with a kiss.  
OG: I-I get the reviving thing- B-but why a kiss?? 

Eli: Smile as you realize the chance to throw Luca under the bus. 

FV: I don’t know, ask Luca.  
FV: He made the game, didn’t he?  
EI: Suddenly I must go back to alchemizing a flying device-  
FV: Maybe he hoped that Edgar would join us, and that Edgar would die.  
FV: So he could kiss him back to life heroically.  
FV: And Edgar would swoon and fall into his arms, saying, “Thank you, Luca, you’re my hero, I love you so much!”  
EI: I’m not _that_ desperate :\  
EI: Besides, that’s a moot point since he isn’t in this session anyways.  
EI: ….  
EI: I’m gonna go back to alchemizing-  
  
\- _electrifiedInventor_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
EM: Oh no! Luca! :(  
EM: I think he really misses Edgar…  
FV: Yeah… I’ll apologize later.

Eli: Think about how you miss Naib. 

FV: I’m going to go back to thinking about what my denizen said to me.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
OG: Uhm….  
OG: I… Can still try to wake your dreamself Joseph, if you want…  
EM: I think it's a good idea to try to wake him up anyways, Derse isn’t safe for sleeping dreamers, unless they’re hidden :(  
MP: I suppose I don’t have a choice then.  
OG: Alright…  
OG: If this works… See you soon then Joseph.  
  
\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has begun responding to the memo -  
  
FV: I forgot.  
FV: Norton, have you met Stabby McStabberson yet?  
FV: Or even woken up?  
MA: Not quite yet.  
MA: I’m working on waking up, but I have no idea who the stabby bitch is.  
BR: Oh, don’t worry about him!  
BR: He is my darling little child now.

Mary: Give Jack Noir a head pat. 

FV: Perhaps a kiss from me would wake up your dreamself Norton?  
FV: :3

Norton: Die internally. Have your gay moment. 

MA: I-  
MA: I mean-  
MA: Worth a shot?  
FV: I will go take a nap now then.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has stopped responding to the memo - 

Norton: Gay panic more. 

BR: Oh, Emma.  
BR: I should warn you.  
BR: Kreacher has come up with a new scheme to curry your favour.  
OG: *groans*  
OG: What now?

Mary: Type out an explanation of Kreacher’s plan with Jack Noir. 

OG: Well, that deal’s off then if you adopted Jack then, yeah?  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has begun responding to the memo -  
  
FV: I’m not so sure Emma.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
OG: Fuck. :(  
OG: Sorry Mary-  
BR: I think I can allow a ‘f*ck’ in this case dear.  
OG: Thank you :(  
BR: Well, I’m going to keep trying to tend to this rogue.  
BR: Does anyone else have any parting comments?  
EM: I’m curious how Aesop’s attempt at waking Joseph up will go :0  
OG: Oh, I hope it goes well!  
OG: Meanwhile, I’m gonna shoot a couple messages towards Luca to check on him :(  
CS: I’ll return to helping Ann with her quest.  
DD: Which I am greatly thankful for Patricia.  
MP: I will… wait for Aesop, I suppose.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has stopped responding to the memo -  
  
\- _brokenRegent_ has closed the memo - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plans to update this on time were once again thwarted by Hades. I'm at three successful escapes on my main save file. Out of 61 attempts.


	22. [A2] Dialoglog

Eli: Land in Norton's room on Derse. 

Eli: Kneel besides Norton and gently brush the hair from his eyes, then give him a tender kiss. 

\- Dialoglog between _Eli_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Eli: It's time to wake up, sleeping beauty.

Norton: Wakey wakey, it’s time for a gay moment. 

Norton: E… Eli?

Eli: Smile at him softly. Notably your dreamself does not wear a blindfold, so your eyes are visible. 

Eli: Hello Norton.

Norton: Don’t look at his eyes, you’re just gonna have a gay panic. 

Norton: Sit up and look around your surroundings. 

Norton: Hey…  
Norton: So…  
Norton: Where are we?  
Eli: We're on Derse.  
Norton: The… moon, right?  
Norton: Well, one of them?  
Eli: That's right.  
Eli: It's arguably the more dangerous one, since the Dersites don't like us very much.  
Eli: Hence why Kreacher, Mary, Luca and Aesop have all had very stabby interactions with a certain Jack Noir.  
Norton: That’s…  
Norton: Slightly horrifying, but I think I’ll figure this shit out.  
Eli: I wouldn't let any Dersites harm you anyway.  
Norton: You’re too sweet, Eli.

Norton: Flash a smile at Eli. 

Eli: And here I thought this game destroyed our friendship.  
Norton: I was joking, you absolute nerd.  
Norton: Especially with you kissing me.  
Norton: … If that actually happened.  
Eli: Oh, it absolutely did.  
Eli: Who knows when I'd get another chance?  
Norton: I mean… you always could have another chance.  
Eli: Oh yes, I know.

Eli: Tap the side of your head with a smile. 

Norton: Roll your eyes. 

Norton: You and your seer stuff.  
Eli: I try not to act too omniscient.  
Eli: That would be somewhat disconcerting, don't you think?

Eli: Idly adjust the cuffs of your God tier clothes. 

Norton: Yeah, it would…  
Norton: Oh, and Eli?  
Norton: Those clothes… what are they, exactly?

Eli: Grin. 

Eli: My pajamas.  
Norton: Those are some flashy pajamas for sure.  
Eli: I'd hope so since I had to God tier to get them.  
Norton: You had to what?  
Eli: You're right, ascend _would_ be the more correct term to use there.  
Norton: _What?_  
Eli: What?  
Norton: How… ascend how?  
Eli: I died on my quest bed.

Norton: Worry more about Eli than you ever have. 

Norton: You… died?  
Eli: Years ago, yes.  
Eli: I was killed, albeit voluntarily.  
Eli: On my quest bed.  
Eli: That's important.  
Norton: I-  
Norton: _What._

Eli: Say nothing, just wait. 

Norton: Eli, you _died._ How are you so calm about this?!  
Eli: Well, I did plan for it.  
Norton: How, exactly?  
Eli: It was my intention to ascend, so that I could use Aesop's gift.  
Eli: Well… I took it from his corpse.  
Eli: Details.  
Norton: I’ve said this so many times, but my brain hurts.  
Eli: Don't worry about it.  
Eli: My death was years in the past.  
Norton: But it still happened…

Eli: Take Norton's hands and squeeze them. 

Eli: I'm here and alive, Norton.


	23. [A2] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Aesop: Arrive in Joseph’s tower on Derse. 

Aesop: Realize this is your first time meeting him in person. 

Aesop: Try not to panic over that and not agonize over how to wake him up. 

Aesop: Fail both things. 

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop_ and _Joseph_ -  
  
Aesop: Oh gosh… I realize I don’t know how to wake him up-  
Aesop: I don’t want to do anything physical, th-that would invade his personal space…  
Aesop: B-but trying to say things to wake him up m-might not work either…  
Aesop: I-I really didn’t think this through- 

Aesop: Consider the potential of kissing him to wake him up. 

Aesop: Shake your head and internally die over that concept, no no no- you can’t invade his space and he didn’t consent to anything like that at all! What did you get yourself into Aesop? His normal self is probably waiting and you’re having a mental panic over this and you should really get out of your own hea- 

Joseph: Wake up. 

Aesop: Jolt in surprise at Joseph moving. 

Joseph: Mmn…  
Aesop: J-Joseph?  
Joseph: Aesop.

Aesop: Try not to gay panic, now is a bad time to just notice how attractive Joseph is- 

Joseph: What’s with that look on your face?  
Aesop: N-nothing I was just having a hard time figuring out how to wake you up, since I didn’t know how comfortable you would be with me invading your space to potentially wake you up-  
Aesop: Wh-which doesn’t matter, since you’re awake now-  
Joseph: I don’t enjoy people in my space.  
Aesop: W-Which is why I am over here, and n-not in your space-  
Joseph: Good.

Aesop: Mentally freeze because you do n o t know how to talk to this man and your anxiety is horrible. 

Joseph: Where are we?  
Aesop: Y. Your room. On Derse….  
Joseph: And it was important I “woke up” for my safety?  
Aesop: Y.. Yeah.. If you weren’t awake… S-someone could kill your dreamself easily…  
Joseph: Which would mean what, exactly?  
Aesop: Y…. Your dreamself is your second chance at living…. I.. If your original self dies…  
Joseph: Ah, that’s right.  
Joseph: Eli explained it not long ago, yes?  
Aesop: Y… Yeah…  
Joseph: And what am I supposed to do now that I am awake?  
Aesop: T.. That’s up to you really… I.. Don’t do much with mine…  
Aesop: B.. But with your dreamself, you c.. Could practically take it anywhere, since it can fly.  
Joseph: Anywhere?  
Aesop: Mhm… I.. It may take some time to reach some places… B-But you still could take it anywhere…  
Joseph: Could I find the solution to my quest through my dreamself?  
Joseph: Where to even start eludes me.  
Joseph: The few consorts I have seen are unwilling to talk.  
Aesop: M.. Maybe their level of sociability… Matches how social their session player is…  
Aesop: W… Which would explain why mine d-don’t approach me…  
Joseph: And what are yours?

Aesop: Awkwardly fidget. 

Aesop: Th… They’re ghosts….  
Joseph: Suiting.  
Joseph: Mine are black and white mice.  
Aesop: M.. Mice..? I can see why they aren’t that social…  
Joseph: Yes.  
Joseph: The consorts of this game seem to be dictated by no logic or reason.  
Joseph: As I am fairly certain mice do not live underground.  
Aesop: I… Know what you mean… The porcupines on Norton’s land… Are miners. 

Aesop: Try not to think too hard about Norsop the Porcupine. 

Joseph: What is your land, anyway?  
Aesop: O-oh…  
Aesop: I… It’s the “Land of Coffins and Funerals…”  
Joseph: That sounds dreary, though I am not one to talk.  
Joseph: Mine is the “Land of Intangibility and Passages.”  
Aesop: F.. Fair… I find mine… A bit on the nose… Since I grew up learning to be an embalmer…  
Joseph: Mine reminds me of my photo world.  
Aesop: Ph… Photo world…?  
Joseph: Through use of parapsychology I was able to create a world that can trap souls within photos, that I can freely move within.  
Aesop: O-Oh- Wow-  
Aesop: Y-You made your own world?  


Aesop: Internal gay yelling in lowercase. 

Joseph: Through immense research, yes.  
Aesop: Th-that’s really impressive honestly…  
Joseph: I do not know it would work within the parameters of the game however.  
Aesop: W-Well… You don’t know until you try…  
Joseph: If I happen across the opportunity to try it, I suppose I will.  
Joseph: Enough of this.  
Joseph: Did you not say it wasn’t safe here?  
Aesop: Y… Yeah...  
Joseph: Let us leave then.  
Aesop: Alright… 


	24. [A2] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Minutes into the future (but not many)... 

\- _magneticAttraction_ has begun pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
MA: So did Eli tell you he _died?_  
OG: _He what-_  
MA: He died.  
MA: Apparently it was years ago, but he _died._  
OG: I-  
OG: What??  
OG: So that nap he talked about was him _dying???_  
MA: Apparently?  
MA: I.  
MA: He didn’t fully explain it, but I think so.  
OG: He didn’t explain it fully to me either…  
OG: But my sprite understood what he was talking about apparently…  
MA: Could he maybe explain it?  
OG: “Not right now, it isn’t the right place in the timeline to explain it. Maybe later today.”  
OG: What is he even doing…..  
MA: I have no idea, but that’s…  
MA: Fair, I guess?  
MA: With how the game is, I guess answers aren’t going to come easily.  
OG: “I could easily explain it since I experienced it myself in my timeline, but I’ll stop talking now.”  
OG: Uhm????  
OG: I don’t like that implication at all- Uhm-  
MA: _What does that even mean-_  
OG: _Wait- He was wearing red clothes when he showed up-_  
OG: Thinking about it- The aesthetic is similar to Eli’s… Pajamas…  
MA: My brain feels fried.   
MA: So… what even are those pajamas?  
OG: Apparently… It’s “God Tier attire...?”  
OG: I really don’t like any of the implications…  
MA: That would mean he died, then…  
OG: Y.. Yeah… So the state he showed up in.. Wouldn’t have been the first time he died… 

Aesop: Visibly have a moment over Aesopsprite. Forget Joseph can see. 

MA: That’s…  
MA: What the fuck…  
OG: M-my thoughts exactly-  
OG: I… I’m going to ask him to explain his timeline when he gets back….  
MA: That seems like the best course of action…  
OG: H… He’s off doing his own thing… Apparently… H.. He needs to do something???  
MA: What could he be doing?  
OG: He… Apparently needs to stop something…  
OG: M.. Maybe someone dies and he needs to keep that from happening?  
OG: Eli did say this was to stop the timeline from being doomed…  
MA: I… guess that makes sense, somehow?  
MA: But why can’t we just know what’s going on?  
MA: Wouldn’t that make a doomed timeline less likely?  
OG: The thing is… I think it hurts him to think about it…  
OG: I just… Saw him staring at the sword he was stabbed with earlier while crying….  
MA: Oh…  
MA: Yeah, maybe asking him would not be a good thing after all.  
OG: I… I’ll wait for when he wants to tell me…  
OG: I wouldn’t want to force him…  
MA: Yeah… And if he doesn’t say anything, that’s okay.  
MA: On another note, where are you right now, Aesop?  
OG: I’m.. Actually my dreamself right now… I woke Joseph up and I think we’re heading towards his land…?  
MA: Oh, that’s cool.  
MA: Stay safe.  
OG: I promise I will Norton..  
OG: <3  
  
\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has ceased pestering _magneticAttraction_ \- 

Norton: Have another gay moment. We’ll wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the main story of Hades today so maybe there'll actually be consistent updates again.


	25. [A2] Dialoglog

Years into the past of a distant timeline… 

Eli: Approach Aesop’s quest bed. 

Eli: Aesop…?

Eli: Notice the trail of blood. 

Eli: Aesop!

Eli: Find Aesop’s body less than a foot away from his quest bed. 

Eli: Oh gods…  
Eli: I was too late.

Eli: Collapse to your knees besides Aesop’s body. 

Eli: Please…

Eli: Shakily kiss Aesop. 

Eli: …  
Eli: ...  
Eli: His dreamself is dead too...

Eli: Swallow and blink back tears. 

Eli: Aesop…  
Eli: I’m so sorry.

Eli: Retrieve the Time Turner from Aesop’s body. 

Eli: Please forgive me.


	26. [A2] Dialoglog

Hours in the present past (but not too many)... 

Kurt: Enter your land for the first time. 

\- Dialoglog between _Kurt_ and _a bunch of really excited ferrets_ -  
  
Kurt: Well… hello there.  
Kurt: Who are you guys?  
Ferret 1: Mandy!  
Ferret 2: Newt!  
Ferret 3: Arlo!  
Ferret 4: Mister!  
Ferret 5: Tinky!  
Mandy: We're the consorts!  
Mister and Tinky: Yes, the consorts!  
Arlo: You must be the Page of Breath! 

Newt: Slink onto Kurt's shoulders. 

Kurt: Vibe with the ferret. 

Kurt: I… guess that’s me?  
Kurt: So… consorts.  
Kurt: What exactly do you all do?  
Mandy: We used to be adventurers…  
Arlo: But then the Great One came!  
Mister: It was so scary… 

Tinky: Quiver and hide in your tail. 

Kurt: Who’s… the “Great One”?

Consorts: Start loudly talking over each other. 

Mandy: A twisted guardian!  
Arlo: An evil agent!  
Mister: A terrible beast!  
Tinky: An eldritch abomination!  
Newt: A monster that eats ferrets for breakfast, lunch and dinner and picks its teeth with their bones!  
Kurt: Whoa, whoa, one at a time, guys…  
Kurt: So, there’s a horrible… monster? Around here?

Consorts: Nod vigorously. 

Kurt: I mean… there has to be a way to take them down, right?  
Kurt: I could help.  
Mandy: Yes, yes!  
Arlo: Our hero has arrived!  
Newt: I knew it!  
Tinky: The Page will be our fated savior! 

Kurt: Be confused, but try to understand what they’re talking about. 

Kurt: Y… Yeah.  
Kurt: Where exactly do I need to go for this?  
Mandy: Oh, we do not know.  
Mister: No ferret dares venture beyond the homelands.  
Arlo: Not since the Great One arrived!  
Tinky: The Great One is big and mean and scary…  
Kurt: Alright…  
Kurt: I’ve got this, I’ll figure this out.  
Kurt: I’ll make sure you’re all safe.  
Mandy: Oh thank you mighty Page!  
Newt: We owe you our lives. 

Mandy: Grab one of Kurt's hands in your paws to shake. 

Kurt: Give a smile to the ferrets. 

Kurt: I’ll do my best for you all.


	27. [A2] Pesterlog

Back to the present... 

\- _optimisticGardener_ has begun pestering _electrifiedInventor_ -  
  
OG: Luca- Are you alright?  
EI: Totally fine.  
OG: Lucaaa- I don’t believe that :(  
EI: Why wouldn’t I be fine?  
OG: Because you miss Edgar.  
EI: Not everyone got to say goodbye.  
OG: I know, and I think myself lucky that I had the chance to…  
EI: And you got to bring Emily back.  
OG: Even so- We both lost people we love Luca…  
OG: I may have got her back but the pain of losing her at all still hurts.  
EI: I just kind of want to be alone right now.  
EI: I didn’t even think about Edgar in all this until it was too late.  
EI: I messaged him earlier, but there was no response.  
EI: Obviously.  
EI: He’s dead.  
EI: But I confessed anyway.  
OG: I won’t push anything Luca, but I promise I’ll be here if you need anyone.  
EI: Yeah.  
EI: Thanks.  
EI: I should get back to work on alchemitizing, Galatea needs me ASAP.  
OG: Gotcha, I wish you luck Luca :(  
  
\- _optimisticGardener_ has ceased pestering _electrifiedInventor_ \- 


	28. [A2] Dialoglog

Eli: Arrive at the Land of Connections and Wakefulness. 

\- Dialoglog between _Eli_ , _Aesop_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Eli: Hey guys.  
Norton: Hey, Eli.  
Eli: Oh, is Aesop still taking his gay nap?  
Norton: Yeah, he’s just… vibing.  
Norton: But… what brings you here?  
Eli: I finished my quest, so I decided to come check in with you all.  
Norton: Well, it’s nice to see you!  
Norton: How did your quest go?  
Eli: Oh, it was very straightforward…  
Eli: Well, this time.  
Eli: The first time it was puzzling even for me.  
Eli: But I finished, and had a nice chat with my denizen as well.

Eli: Nudge Aesop. 

Aesop: Jolt awake. 

Eli: Rise and shine, Aesop.  
Eli: I trust it went well with Joseph?  
Aesop: H… He’s awake…  
Eli: That’s good to hear, just because Jack Noir is in Mary’s nefarious clutches doesn’t mean a sleeping dreamer is safe.

Eli: Chuckle to yourself. 

Eli: But Norton, walk with me, I’d like to hear your thoughts on your land and quest.  
Norton: Oh, um… alright.   
Norton: Do you just… want to be shown around while we walk?  
Eli: It’d be nice to be shown around without thinking about how it’d be the last time, yes.  
Norton: … What?  
Eli: Did I say something?  
Norton: Y… Yeah?   
Norton: I… Y’know what, we can come back to that.  
Eli: Are you sure?  
Norton: Yeah, it… I don’t know if it’s something you’d want to talk about right now, so we can just mosey for a bit.

Eli: Be unable to hold back a giggle at Norton’s phrasing. 

Norton: What’s so funny?  
Eli: “Mosey.”  
Eli: It’s such a funny word, don’t you think?  
Norton: It is, isn’t it?

Norton: Feel a sense of calm for once. 

Eli: Begin walking with Norton. 

Eli: So, do you like LOCAW?  
Norton: Yeah… I don’t like the earthquakes, but it’s nice otherwise.  
Eli: Ah, the earthquakes.  
Eli: I can imagine why, but as I’m sure you’ve gathered, they aren’t without meaning.  
Norton: Yeah… I think I’m starting to figure out the reason, but I need to actually take care of the problem.  
Eli: And do you know what that problem is yet?  
Norton: Not quite, but once you and Aesop leave, I’ll be checking anywhere I can to figure things out.

Eli: Blink in surprise. 

Eli: Oh, you want us to leave?  
Norton: No, no, I just… don’t want to drag you two into this. You’ve already been through a lot.  
Norton: I enjoy having you both here, don’t worry about that in the slightest.  
Eli: But you want to do this alone to avoid burdening others?  
Eli: That’s just like a Rogue.  
Norton: I…   
Norton: Eli, it’s not that.  
Norton: I just want you two to be safe, and I don’t think a quest is the way to do that.  
Eli: Do you think we’d be any safer on our own planets?  
Eli: There are enemies lurking out there, and there’s safety in numbers.  
Eli: If you absolutely must send Aesop back, so be it… but please.  
Eli: _Let me help._

Norton: Contemplate your choices here. 

Norton: … Fine…  
Norton: Just… please, be careful.  
Eli: Careful is my middle name.  
Eli: Trust me, you don’t have to worry about me Norton.  
Norton: Alright…  
Eli: So, what do you already know about the problem?  
Norton: Well, not much.   
Norton: However, I know what I need to do to solve it.  
Norton: You know, thanks to my sprite shouting at me.

Eli: Snort. 

Eli: She _what?_  
Norton: Shouted at me.  
Norton: Oh, _and_ stole my pendant.  
Eli: She really didn’t want to be with you, huh?  
Norton: Not at all.   
Norton: But… it’s fine. I think I’d rather not be shouted at every two seconds, anyways.  
Eli: I’m sure she was ultimately well-meaning.  
Norton: Oh, absolutely.  
Norton: The yelling was just a bit much, y’know?  
Eli: I understand.  
Eli: So, what do you need to do?  
Norton: Well, wakefulness is the quest word in my land’s name.  
Norton: So… I just need to wake something, assuming my denizen, maybe, up.  
Eli: Oh!  
Eli: You caught onto me using that word?

Eli: Be very obviously pleased with this. 

Norton: Yeah! I’m still not one hundred percent sure what the denizen is aside from the thing I’m gonna have to eventually fight, but I picked up on it, so why not use it, right?  
Eli: Oh, no.  
Eli: I really don’t recommend fighting your denizen if you can avoid it.  
Eli: In your case it sounds entirely unnecessary.  
Eli: I’ve never fought my denizen.  
Norton: Well… that honestly is a relief.   
Norton: So… is it more that you just have to kinda work with them?  
Eli: Yes.  
Eli: But it is quite easy to set them off.  
Norton: Greeeat…   
Norton: Well, hopefully things will go smoothly. I just need to wake mine up, so.  
Eli: Just don’t say anything to even hint at disagreeing with them.  
Norton: Alright… so kinda go along with what they’re saying and doing?  
Eli: More or less.  
Eli: I can tell you that you won’t find the denizen here though.  
Norton: Wait, really?  
Norton: Then… where would I find them?  
Eli: Through the twenty-third gate.  
Eli: But… heading directly there is suicide.  
Norton: I assume that the gates have to do with levelling in this game, then?  
Eli: That's right.  
Eli: They're to prepare you for your denizen.  
Norton: Alright… well, I just need to start going through the gates then, right?  
Eli: Exactly!  
Eli: Still, I think we’ve said the needed exposition of what we’re about to do to set things up for future events now.  
Eli: Don’t you think we should let things move to the next log?  
Norton: … Yes?  
Norton: What does that even mean?  
Eli: Oh, you’ll understand a few centuries later when Sebastian comes to write IDVStuck with the others.  
Norton: _What._  
Eli: Emberlyn’s a lovely lady, you shouldn’t repress feelings for her when you reincarnate.  
Norton: _Eli, what the fuck does that mean?_  
Eli: Shouldn’t you know?  
Eli: Sebastian knows, so you’ll know.  
Norton: My head hurts.  
tip: i fucking hate it here 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let authors kin from their own writing, otherwise you get the end of this chapter.


	29. [A2] Pesterlog

In a distant future (yes, _that_ distant. No, no, wait, not _that_ distant)... 

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _exiledMercenary_ -  
  
FV: I miss you, Naib.  
EM: What? Eli, we just spoke like… twenty minutes ago.  
FV: Oh… it’s that far along the timeline already?  
EM: Oh, is this earlier in the timeline on your end?  
FV: Yes… from when you are dead.  
EM: Oh no…  
EM: Eli, where exactly in the timeline are you?   
EM: … Okay, _which_ death are we talking about here?  
FV: Meteor.  
FV: Before you ever played.  
EM: That son of a bitch…   
EM: Well, hey. I’m okay and alive later down the line.  
EM: It’s gonna be okay, Eli.  
FV: I know, that’s what I’ve been telling myself for years.  
FV: But when your loved ones are dying and you can’t do anything, even if you know they’ll be alright later, I…  
FV: I talked to Emily… or I will talk to Emily… one of the two.  
FV: The chances of me having depression and PTSD are… almost certain.  
EM: I know…  
EM: But I’m proud of you for talking to Emily about it.  
EM: Er… Will be?  
EM: I don’t think you have whatsoever yet, at least on my end.  
FV: Messaging the future timelines from the past is always messy…  
FV: I count myself lucky that nobody’s glimpsed my laptop screen.  
FV: There would be questions, if they saw me talking with “dead” people…  
EM: Yeah, definitely…  
EM: Nowadays - y’know, meaning my timeline - some of us are used to it, but…  
EM: Is this the… fuck, tenth? Time you’re going through?  
FV: I wish it was only the tenth time.

Eli: Grit your teeth against your incoming headache and try to shove it down. 

EM: God, Eli… I’m so sorry.  
EM: It’s all gonna be okay.  
EM: I know you know that, but sometimes it helps to hear.  
EM: Or whatever the fuck Emily would say to that.  
FV: Don’t try to be Emily, just be yourself.  
EM: Even that early in the timeline I have to hear those words.  
EM: I love you, but at what cost?   
EM: (I’m joking, I appreciate you so much.)

Several minutes pass with no reply from Eli. 

EM: Eli?  
EM: Eli, are you alright?  
FV: I’m not dead.  
FV: Sorry. I was sick for a few minutes there.  
EM: Timeline bullshit fucking with you?  
FV: I’m a Light player… I’m playing with forces outside my dominion here.  
FV: My denizen warned me timelines ago that there would be consequences if I kept using the Spacetime Turner, but I couldn’t leave you all to die…  
EM: Eli… You need to take a break from using it.  
EM: If you’re getting sick, that’s not a good thing.  
FV: I’ll have a break… this timeline will be successful.  
FV: Then the scratch… I think it’s a scratch…  
FV: I’m sorry, the symptoms are blurring my sight.  
EM: Take a breather, okay?  
EM: This timeline is going to be fine.   
EM: But you need to take care of yourself.  
EM: This will be the last time you have to do this and then you can recover properly.  
FV: I just hope no one notices in my present.  
FV: I’m hiding from Norton right now…  
FV: I hope he didn’t hear me crying out.  
EM: If he did, just… say it was something from another person.  
EM: Sickness worries him to the brink.  
EM: You already knew that, wait.  
FV: I did, but it happens.  
FV: There’s a lot of consorts here at least.  
FV: ...did he ever tell you his sprite yelled at him and left him for Emma?

Naib: Lose your shit momentarily. 

EM: God, really?  
EM: Poor guy.   
FV: She’s a peacock, so I’m not surprised.  
FV: Imagine you’re a self-important peacock.  
FV: Would you prefer the cliffs and caves planet or the fancy garden planet?  
EM: The fancy garden, definitely.  
EM: I would still prefer that as just me.  
EM: I love Norton, but his planet sounded boring.  
FV: His planet was…  
FV: A comfort to him after he completed his quest.  
FV: I think he’s just terrified of it right now.  
FV: I do my best to make sure he never sees the bodies of the dead consorts, making sure he chooses different paths where I can, but I’ve seen a lot.  
EM: You’ve been doing nothing but good things for him, Eli.  
FV: The quests are supposed to challenge us though…  
FV: Do you think I am challenging the game’s design?  
EM: Probably a bit, but I don’t think Norton’s challenge comes from seeing dead consort bodies.  
EM: You’re making sure things work out.   
EM: I think as long as you don’t blatantly tell him the answer, it’s gonna be okay.  
FV: He figured out his quest from being yelled at by his sprite and hearing me say the word “denizen.”  
FV: So that should be fine.  
EM: Yeah, that’s gonna be fine.  
EM: Like, bitch, me too, the fuck?  
FV: Did I mention Peacocksprite stole the pendant?  
EM: Again, seriously?  
EM: She did that like… an hour ago, Norton looks so damn tired right now.  
EM: Wait, no, my end would be the again, huh?  
FV: She came back to him?  
EM: Yeah.  
EM: It took a while, but she’s here, and Norton genuinely seems happy about it.  
FV: Hold on, I hear footsteps.  
FV: And not porcupine footsteps.  
EM: Gotcha. Stay safe if you gotta go.  
EM: Love you, other shit I usually say to end logs, yeah.  
FV: Gods, I adore you.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _exiledMercenary_ \- 


	30. [A2] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

In the present (even more present than we were before)... 

Eli: Slam your laptop shut and captchalogue it. 

\- Dialoglog between _Eli_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Norton: Eli? Are you alright?

Eli: Smile weakly and hope the dim light hides how pale you are. 

Eli: Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?  
Norton: Just making sure… I know you like being alone from time to time, but I got worried about you.  
Eli: Oh, did you hear that… consort’s cry?

Eli: Try to even your breathing. 

Norton: Y… Yeah.   
Norton: That’s another reason why I got worried.  
Norton: I don’t want you or any of the consorts hurt…  
Eli: I… checked on them already.  
Eli: Their… paw got stuck, so I helped them and sent them to Norsop.  
Norton: That’s good… as long as you’re both safe, that’s what matters to me.  
Eli: Yes, the little one is alright.  
Norton: The little one may be, but are you?  
Eli: Why wouldn’t I be?

Eli: Mentally start worrying that Norton caught you in the lie. 

Norton: No reason, I guess… I just worry about you in general, Eli.  
Eli: Rogue.  
Norton: … What?  
Eli: You’re a Rogue.  
Eli: Rogues can’t cope.  
Eli: Somehow you are the only Rogue in our extended friend group, officially anyway.  
Norton: I can cope just fine, Eli.

Earthquake: Happen. 

Norton: Shield Eli. 

Eli: Norton, you're crushing me.  
Norton: Sorry, sorry, uh-

Norton: Let go of him and step back. 

Eli: Smile reassuringly, then notice imps behind Norton. 

Eli: Norton, look out!

Norton: Deal with the imps. 

Eli: Well, I'm going to check on… Aesop.  
Eli: You should see if there's more imps around.  
Norton: Yeah, uh… sounds like a plan.  
Norton: Stay safe, okay?  
Eli: Safe is my middle name.


	31. [A2] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Hours later (but not too many, okay, more like one)... 

\- Dialoglog between _Norsop_ and _Norton_ \- 

Norsop: Wave a paw as Norton approaches. 

Norton: Hey bud, everything going alright?  
Norsop: Yes! Looks like no one was hurt in the earthquake just now, it was on the smaller scale.  
Norton: Oh, really?  
Norton: Eli told me he sent one of the consorts your way earlier… They got a minor injury on their paw.  
Norsop: No, there hasn't been anything of the sort today, just broken quills and chipped nails.  
Norsop: You may check the incident logs if you wish, but I am quite certain.  
Norton: No, no… it’s alright. I trust you.  
Norton: Weird for Eli to… no, I’m sure it wasn’t a lie, he may have just jumped the gun with what the incident was.  
Norsop: Eli is your friend with the blindfold and the owl sprite, correct?  
Norton: Yep, that’s him.  
Norsop: He came through here not long ago.  
Norsop: He seemed in quite a rush. Didn't say where he was going.  
Norton: Well, he did mention to me that he was going to see Aesop, so…

Norsop: Frown. 

Norsop: Aesop is still here, though, and it seemed Eli was intent on leaving.  
Norton: … Weird…  
Norton: I'm… Not sure what's going on, then.  
Norsop: Is this unlike him?  
Norton: Very much so. I'm really worried…  
Norsop: He was very pale. Is that helpful?  
Norton: Very. Thank you, Norsop.   
Norton: I'm… Gonna try to get a hold of him.   
Norsop: I wish you the best of luck.


	32. [A2] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _magneticAttraction_ has begun pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
MA: Eli?  
MA: I'm not entirely sure what you're up to, but I'm worried about you.  
MA: Norsop said you looked like you were completely leaving the planet, and that you were pale.   
MA: Please don't do anything reckless.   
MA: And please, when you get these, text me back so I know you're safe. 

Eli: Ignore the messages, and the twisting feeling in your gut. 


	33. [A2] Command List

Mary: Bring Jack Noir a plate of pancakes and a plump peach and ask how he’s doing today.

Jack Noir: Stubbornly deny eating right away, you are in this situation against your will and you are not happy about it still.

Mary: Click your tongue at him and remind him there are starving Dersite children who would kill for what he’s being offered.

Jack Noir: Tell her to give it to them then if she’s so concerned.

Mary: Say that you will, but that’s the only food he’s getting offered for the day.

Mary: Start to leave.

Jack Noir: Be sore again about this whole situation still, but free food.

Jack Noir: Angrily have a noticeable internal debate.

Mary: Smile to yourself upon noticing this.

Jack Noir: Accept the food, but make sure she _knows_ you aren’t happy about this.

Mary: Pointedly ignore that, and tell him you made him a new suit you think would be more to his tastes.

Jack Noir: Be begrudgingly looking.

Mary: Present him a red and black suit with a knife embroidered on it. Explain that you carefully made sure the red was the exact same color as blood.

Jack Noir: Begrudgingly be impressed with the look.

Mary: Be smugly satisfied that you managed to impress your extremely difficult, stabby child.

Jack Noir: Say it's a sharp look, but it would look sharper if you had your _knife._

Mary: Remind him that he gets his knife back if he’s on good behaviour.

Jack Noir: Scowl, but put the outfit on. You want your knife.

Mary: Clap your hands and tell him he looks magnificent.

Jack Noir: Hate this but accept the fact you have cooler duds then whatever the Black Queen would force you into.

Mary: Sit across from him and ask him what sort of things he wants Kreacher to steal, exactly, and what “insider information” he can give.

Jack Noir: Explain you work right under the Black Queen herself, and the shit you want stolen is to spite her.

Mary: Point out that isn’t that dangerous for him?

Jack Noir: Point out that all of Derse is fu- freaking dangerous anyways.

Mary: Ask if that isn’t a miserable life to live.

Jack Noir: Ask what other life you could live.

Mary: Explain that after your husband divorced you on account of false rumors, you went on to live a very pleasant life with your poodle, Neige, in the countryside, before the meteors came of course.

Jack Noir: Ask how that’s relevant to yourself.

Mary: Say that it’s a metaphor for how there’s always a better life. You could live with her.

Jack Noir: Say you don’t trust her yet cause you barely know her. You’ll think about it though. Maybe.

Mary: Say that that’s fair, and offer him a slice of chocolate gateau because he’s been nice.

Jack Noir: ….. Accept it.

Mary: Be delighted that you’re getting along with your stabby son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for how long it's been since an update. Without giving too many personal details away, the other two authors and I aren't in contact right now, and due to our current situation, it's been difficult to post updates for me, despite having finished act two and most of act three a while ago. I'll slowly be posting the rest of act two while I wait for developments on our situation, and when act three is posted, I'll have certain news of the future of IDVStuck. I don't intend to quit this project even in the worst case scenario, but it may go on a temporary hiatus once or more times again. Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you continue to enjoy.
> 
> -Emberlyn


	34. [A2] Dialoglog

\- Dialoglog between _Galatea_ and _Luca_ -  
  
Luca: Hey Gally, check out my sweet rocket boots!  
Galatea: *gasp* :0  
Galatea: Those are really cool Luca!  
Luca: Why go through all those gates when you can just fly, am I right?

Luca: Ignore the fact Galatea gave you the idea in the first place. 

Galatea: Exactly!  
Galatea: I’m glad to see you though Luca!

Galatea: Wheel over to where Luca is. 

Luca: So how’s the super epic fate-of-the-universe frog breeding going my dear Space player?  
Galatea: I like to think it is going well!  
Galatea: But with just me and Pygmalion, we won’t be able to get the frog in time by the end of the session, so I’m glad you’re here my mindful knight!  
Luca: Okay, so what do I do to procrastinate my quest I mean help you?

Galatea: Give a lovely, concise explanation of it all that cannot be put into words because Homestuck never actually explained this part. 

Luca: Ahhhh, I got it, so I have to do my super amazing wonderful *~*~*KNIGHT OF MIND*~*~* things?  
Galatea: Preeeetty much!  
Luca: Cool!  
Luca: This is the part where we move onto the next, more interesting set of occurrences because the authors have given their mandatory checkup to prove that we’re not dead, right?  
Galatea: Yep! And we are definitely alive!  
Luca: At least in the physical sense!  


Luca: Fingergun. 

Galatea: Lucaaaaaa-  
Luca: I’ve been dead inside for years-  
Galatea: That’s not good! :(  
Luca: Wow would you look at that it’s time to end the dialoglog-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't mean to go on such a long hiatus after the last update, but the situation affected me more than anticipated. As you may have noticed, the other two authors have decided to leave IDVStuck. I bear no ill will against them for this decision, and completely understand. The writing they worked on will still be posted, and I will continue to work on IDVStuck, but as of act four, I will have a new co-author.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and your understanding.
> 
> -Emberlyn


	35. [A2] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- Dialoglog between _Patricia_ and _Ann_ -  
  
Patricia: The cure… it must have something to do with the “denizen” the one consort mentioned.  
Ann: Yes, that does seem to be what all evidence points to.  
Patricia: The creature depicted in the one stained glass panel… do you think that is it?  
Ann: It would make sense to have such a being depicted in the glass, since it is so important to this land.  
Patricia: If I may…  
Patricia: Doesn’t it… bear certain resemblance to your web browser logo?  
Ann: Now that you say it… You’re right. It does.  
Patricia: Do you suppose even our web browsers have relevance to this game?  
Ann: With there having been talk of fate and the future by some of our session-mates? I would not be surprised.  
Patricia: Do you refer to Eli?  
Ann: Him, yes. But I also refer to Galatea, since she has said some strange things as well from what I’ve heard.  
Patricia: I think Eli failed to warn us all about the extent of this game.  
Ann: Perhaps he knows we would have been less compliant in the game if he did tell us more beforehand.  
Patricia: At the same time, with the fate of the world at stake, what choice would we have?  
Ann: Yes, but there would have been a chance that Emma, or any of us would freeze up from the knowledge of this situation.  
Ann: And those potential mistakes could have ended in our deaths.  
Patricia: I suppose you’re right.  
Patricia: With that in mind, we can’t really be angry at Eli, can we?  
Ann: We can’t be, but I can understand those who would be.  
Patricia: Regardless, it is not within our ability to change the past.  
Patricia: However, the future remains at our disposal.  
Patricia: Thus, we should focus on locating the denizen.

Patricia: Inspect the glass panels. 

Patricia: It seems that the gates will provide our passage.  
Patricia: Your land is far more informative than mine.  
Ann: Indeed it is, and I appreciate the visual aides.  
Patricia: It seems there is nothing left to do but proceed.

Patricia: Offer Ann your hand. 

Patricia: Shall we?

Ann: Take her hand. 

Ann: We shall.

Both: Proceed. 


	36. [A2] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Norton: Aesop.  
Norton: I think something’s up with Eli.  
Aesop: W… What do you mean specifically…?  
Norton: He just… up and left, and now he’s not replying to my messages.  
Norton: I’m worried about him.  
Aesop: I.. I’m worried too then..  
Norton: It’s not like him to not reply to messages…  
Norton: Do you think something happened?  
Aesop: U.. Usually when you go to message him… He responds before you even say anything..  
Aesop: S… So.. Something must have…  
Norton: I… should one of us try and go visit his land?  
Norton: He might be back there…  
Aesop: Y.. Yeah.. We should look for him…  
Norton: I can go… unless you’d like to come with.  
Aesop: C… Can I go with you…?  
Norton: Of course.  
Norton: Shall we?

Aesop: Nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all, I'd just like to say... wow. I am OVERWHELMED by the support you guys gave me regarding the situation and future of IDVStuck. It may have only been two comments, but some dark corner of my brain had convinced itself no one would still be reading IDVStuck after how long the hiatus was. So, reading your comments reminded me why I do this, and filled me with joy to see people still enjoying this story that I've poured so much love into. Thank you so much for your support, everyone. <3


	37. [A2] Spritelog

Several hours ago (like, we probably should’ve written this way before now)... 

\- _Aesopsprite_ and _Claudesprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Claudesprite: Aesop?  
Aesopsprite: H… Hello Claude…  
Claudesprite: Wait, you must be from a doomed timeline…?  
Aesopsprite: Y… Yeah… Y-You could say I came from one of those….  
Claudesprite: But, why are you here?

Aesopsprite: Fidget nervously. 

Aesopsprite: I… I’m just…   
Aesopsprite: I… I’m keeping Joseph from getting hurt in the future… In a sense…  
Aesopsprite: I… I thought it would be for the best if I found my way here quickly..  
Claudesprite: Is that my brother’s hair ribbon?

Aesopsprite: Instinctively reach a hand towards your hair. 

Aesopsprite: H… He lent me one of them…. During my timeline…  
Claudesprite: And your bandages, were you stabbed?  
Claudesprite: Your clothes! You were God tiered too?  
Aesopsprite: Y… Yes… To both of those…  
Claudesprite: Heroic or just?  
Claudesprite: Oh, who am I kidding, it’s gotta be heroic!  
Claudesprite: From what I know of you you don’t have a notorious bone in your body.  
Claudesprite: If we sprites have bones at all! :D  
Aesopsprite: I- What? *rabbit sniff*  
Claudesprite: Aw, cute!~  
Claudesprite: Joseph, come lo-  
Claudesprite: Oh that’s right.  
Claudesprite: He isn’t here right now.  
Claudesprite: :(

Aesopsprite: Hide face in hands anyways because you don’t have your mask anymore. 

Aesopsprite: F… From what I know… He’s already seen a picture of me…  
Aesopsprite: Since he… I mean Aesop... showed Joseph and Emily a picture… T.. To show proof…  
Aesopsprite: B.. But me… Heroic..? *sniff sniff*  
Aesopsprite: I… Don’t know…  
Claudesprite: You think your death was just???  
Aesopsprite: I…. I could say a lot of things to answer that.. B.. But it would sound like excuses…  
Aesopsprite: I don’t… Feel like I did anything worthy of being heroic though..  
Claudesprite: But… you’re the Hero of Time!  
Claudesprite: The _Hero of Time,_ Aesop!  
Aesopsprite: I d… Didn’t do anything to deserve that title… N.. Not yet at least…   
Aesopsprite: A… And I’m not even the Aesop of this timeline… M.. Mine was doomed…

Claudesprite: Wave your arms. 

Claudesprite: Still an Aesop!

Aesopsprite: Hold a hand up to where your bandages are. 

Aesopsprite: I am… B.. But I didn’t do enough..  
Claudesprite: Maybe you walked so this Aesop could run!  
Aesopsprite: Th.. That is why I’m here… So events won’t repeat…  
Claudesprite: So definitely heroic then!  
Claudesprite: You ARE the Hero of Time!  
Aesopsprite: I…. If you say so.. *sniff sniff*

Aesopsprite: Fidget with the ribbon in your hair slightly to soothe your nerves. 

Claudesprite: So, you’re here to protect my brother?  
Claudesprite: Did he die?  
Claudesprite: Did you die protecting him, but it was all for naught and as you died your heroic death you saw your great, terrible foe kill Joseph with its beastly claws or gaping void I mean mouth full of super sharp pointy teeth?  
Claudesprite: Or perhaps its sword? Was it a human foe?  
Claudesprite: Oh a troll foe!  
Claudesprite: Wait, trolls don’t exist, how could it be a troll?  
Claudesprite: Was my brother betrayed by someone he considered a friend???  
Claudesprite: Was it Mary?  
Claudesprite: Did Mary turn all dark and evil?  
Aesopsprite: N… No… To pretty much all of that..  
Aesopsprite: W… When I left… I knew he was alive…  
Aesopsprite: But with what happened… I.. I could tell the timeline wouldn’t turn out well…  
Claudesprite: Oh, so who do I need to sue for my brother’s emotional damages?  
Aesopsprite: Uhhhhhh-  
Aesopsprite: You can uh… Sue… Whoever killed… That timeline’s version of you….  
Claudesprite: Say what now?  
Aesopsprite: You died in that timeline… And… It affected Joseph… Horribly…  
Claudesprite: Hmm.  
Claudesprite: Well, me dying is most definitely certainly illegal!  
Claudesprite: So, how do we prevent my double death Mr. Hero of Time?  
Aesopsprite: Th.. That is still something I am figuring out… I thought locating you… Would be a good first course of action…

Joseph: Approach. 

Aesopsprite: Notice and tense up. 

Joseph: …  
Joseph: Aesopsprite. Hello.

Joseph: Note how remarkably adorable Aesopsprite is in person. 

Aesopsprite: Uhm… Hello Joseph…  
Joseph: Shouldn’t you be guarding Aesop?  
Aesopsprite: H… He’s with Norton… He’ll be fine…

Aesopsprite: Nervous gay fidgeting. 

Claudesprite: Loudly gasp as you realize Aesopsprite has a crush on your brother and squeal. 

Joseph: What the hell, Claude?  
Claudesprite: Nothing, nothing!  
Claudesprite: But that’s so cute!~

Claudesprite: Wink to Aesopsprite. 

Aesopsprite: Fluster, have a gay moment. 

Joseph: Am I missing something?  
Aesopsprite: N-Nothing at all Joseph-  
Aesopsprite: *nervous rabbit sniff*  
Aesopsprite: C.. Claude has just… Learned some… Things... About my timeline…  
Joseph: Regardless.  
Joseph: What are you doing here?  
Aesopsprite: I… I’m uh….  
Aesopsprite: K… Keeping in touch with other sprites… So I can uh… Prevent the timeline I’m from… A bit easier…  
Joseph: And what happened in your timeline?

Aesopsprite: Be noticeably uncomfortable with the question. 

Aesopsprite: I uh….  
Aesopsprite: A.. A lot happened…  
Joseph: Very clarifying.  
Aesopsprite: N… Not all sprites are direct…   
Aesopsprite: And.. Saying what happened right now.. Could lead to that timeline happening inadvertently…  
Aesopsprite: I… Really don’t want that to happen…  
Joseph: Fine.  
Joseph: Onto other matters…  
Joseph: Claude, while I was on my planet, I found this strange item…


	38. [A2] Pesterlog

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _electrifiedInventor_ -  
  
FV: Luca, I’m sorry for what I said in the group memo.  
EI: What? That?  
EI: Ehhh, I’m fiiiiine.  
FV: That’s not true, but anyway.  
FV: We can save Edgar.  
EI: I don’t know how we could, but I’m listening.  
FV: Did I ever tell you about scratches?  
EI: You like.  
EI: Briefly mentioned it was like a reset, but that’s it.  
FV: Once we win… we’ll use a scratch to merge our session with another timeline’s.  
EI: How does that work?  
FV: It’s a little bit complicated.  
FV: I was consulting the clouds on Skaia on this exact topic just now, actually.  
EI: Mind sharing any of the ~cloud knowledge?~  
FV: There are two energy orbs we’ll need to cause the scratch.  
FV: I know where one is, but I think the other one is up to the rest of you to find.  
FV: It’s glowing, blue, and floating.  
EI: Aight, vague, but I can work with that.  
FV: I’m headed to the bowels of Norton’s planet to fetch the one I saw.  
EI: Fun phrasing, I can ask Galatea and Emma to help look for the ominous orb on their planets.  
FV: Just don’t tell Emma about the scratch.  
FV: Galatea should be okay.  
EI: Oh, how I loathe being dishonest to my lovely wife, but I will do what I can  
FV: Uh-huh, and has she made your slime kids yet?  
EI: Fuck, I’m my own kid.  
FV: I cannot think of an appropriate response to this situation, so please assume sarcastic clapping here.  
EI: Rude to your own dad  
EI: Thanks Eli  
FV: Hope you aren’t too attached to me.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _electrifiedInventor_ -  
  
EI: What????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters of act two remain... ;)


	39. [A2] Dialoglog

\- Dialoglog between _Norsop_ and _Norton_ -  
  
Norsop: Welcome back! Aesop isn’t with you?  
Norton: No… I’m not sure where he got to.  
Norsop: Well, your friend Eli came back, minutes ago in fact.

Norton: Perk up. 

Norton: He did? Where’d he run off to?  
Norsop: He said he had to find something deep in the caves.  
Norsop: Even our miners haven’t explored there, it’s too dangerous.  
Norton: Why would he…  
Norton: How deep down do you think he would have gone?  
Norsop: From what I know…  
Norsop: He went to the deepest levels of the caves.  
Norton: … Norsop.  
Norton: About how long would it take to get down there?  
Norsop: I’m not sure.  
It would take however long is plot convenient.  
you’re really taking your narrative powers to the max huh  
Shut it, Norton can hear us.  
f 

Norton: Blink and try to ignore the bullshit you’re hearing. 

Norton: Well… I guess I’ll be figuring this out myself.  
Norton: Keep everyone safe, alright?  
Norsop: Of course!  
Norsop: Oh, and here, you’ll need this.

Norsop: Hand Norton a map of the mines. 

Norton: Alright… I’ll be back as soon as possible.  
Norton: Be safe.  
Norsop: You as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates remain. :)


	40. [A2] Pesterlog

\- _brokenRegent_ has begun pestering _intrepidExplorer_ -  
  
BR: Have you seen Jack Noir?  
IE: No, why?  
BR: He’s disappeared.  
IE: Well, that’s not horrifying at all.  
IE: I haven’t seen him anywhere.  
BR: Have you been in contact with Kreacher lately?  
IE: Barely. He’s mainly just been yelling at me.  
BR: I wonder if he may have freed Jack Noir.  
BR: They had a deal, after all.  
IE: … They had a deal?  
BR: Yes, did I neglect to mention this?  
IE: YES-  
IE: What deal????  
BR: He said that he would steal things for Jack in exchange for insider information on the Black Queen.  
IE: … What the fuck?  
IE: Why would he _do that?_  
BR: Which party are you referring to here?  
IE: Kreacher.  
BR: To “impress Emma.”  
IE: Jesus fucking Christ.  
BR: Yes… but you know he is obsessed with her.  
BR: I can’t believe Jack Noir would run off like that!  
BR: I provided him a lovely suit too.  
IE: Maybe you can message Kreacher and see if you can get him to give away any idea as to where Jack Noir is?  
BR: I’ll do that.  
BR: Thank you darling.  
  
\- _brokenRegent_ has ceased pestering _intrepidExplorer_ \- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The penultimate update of act two. What do you think will happen in the finale tomorrow?


	41. [A2] Dialoglog

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop, Eli_ and _Norton_ \- 

Aesop: Silently approach Norton from behind.

Norton: Be startled.

Norton: Shit-  
Norton: Aesop, hey…  
Aesop: S-sorry.. Hello…  
Norton: It’s fine… Are you doing alright?  
Aesop: As… Good as I can be in this situation..  
Norton: That’s… good, at least.  
Norton: Anyways, what brings you down here with me?  
Aesop: I… I heard you came here looking for Eli.. S.. So I wanted to join you… 

Norton: Smile at Aesop.

Norton: Well… this’ll probably be easier with you around.  
Norton: So… let’s see if we can find the disappearing Seer.

Warning tremors: Begin happening.

Norton: Um… just… make sure you stay close by me.  
Norton: I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.  
Aesop: A… Alright… 

Aesop: Hold Norton’s hand.

Norton: Don’t have a gay moment right now, you could both die. Move on.

Norton: Let’s go find Eli.

[Spongebob narrator voice] A few moments later…

Norton and Aesop: Find Eli in the heart of the caves.

Norton: Eli!  
Aesop: E-Eli…-  
Eli: Oh, there you two are.

Eli: Be way too casual for the situation.

Norton: How are you being so casual?!  
Eli: What do you mean?  
Norton: There’s tremors and you seem so calm about them.

Aesop: Be noticeably the opposite of Eli right now.

Eli: No one’s going to die.  
Norton: You don’t know that!

Eli: Stare at Norton. Wait.

Norton: …  
Norton: Don’t poke holes in my logic!  
Aesop: C-Can we please get out of here before w-we have logic debates-  
Norton: Yeah… Please, Eli, whatever you’re doing down here can wait.  
Eli: I’m sorry, it can’t.

Eli: Head into the next room.

Glowy, blue, floaty orb: Exist in the next room.

Norton: Eli! Come back here!

Norton: Rush after Eli.

Eli: Approach the orb.

Tremors: Grow stronger.

Norton: Eli-  
Norton: They’re getting worse, _please._  
Eli: Norton, you need to leave.  
Norton: No! I’m not going anywhere without you!  
Eli: Norton, for once in your life, don’t be so stubborn!  
Norton: I’m not being stubborn!  
Norton: I don’t want you to get hurt!  
Norton: Just… please, Eli.  
Eli: Norton, if I don’t do this, you’ll never see Naib again.  
Norton: But…  
Norton: Eli, God damn it, I don’t want you to get hurt!

Eli: Give Norton an apologetic look. Take the orb.

Orb: Release a shockwave when picked up by Eli.

Tremors: Reach their peak.

Norton: ELI!  
Eli: Norton, Aesop... I love you.

Eli: Be buried by a cave-in.

Norton: Fall to your knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that the comment on the last chapter about Eli dropping a LOT of death flags made me wheeze. And, you know, it was totally correct. See you guys tomorrow for the beginning of Act Three -- On the Brink of Despair!
> 
> EDIT: Act Three has now been posted! See you there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have created fan content and would like us to see, you can tag us at our tumblrs here!
> 
> cakeengland - littlebirdoflyris  
> (The other two authors have been removed as they are no longer associated with this work)


End file.
